Wait Another Day
by WalyaNaylaKayla
Summary: Josh Hotz is the new boy in town. Alicia is the Alpha of OCD. Claire is getting tired of her best friend. Kristen is starting her own clique. Dylan is forced into it. Cam doesn't know who he wants. Derrick knows what he wants and will do anything to get it. And Massie is the modest outcast who wants the same guy as mean girl #1. The Clique; where drama comes first. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Massie Block: **As beautiful and charming as ever. Everyone seems to think so. Wonder why she such an outcast...

**Alicia Rivera: **_The_ ultimate alpha of BOCD. But ever since Massie Block and her little sidekick showed up Alicia's been slipping faster than Lindsey Lohan in rehab. Don't worry though, Alicia has been doing her best to keep Massie _just _out of the social circle. But still...She needs something... maybe the hawt new Hotz.

**Claire Lyons: **Massie's BFF and tired of it.

**Josh Hotz:** Cam the eye monster's cousin. Just moved to Westchester. Might not be so bad.

**Kristin Gregory: **Is part of Alicia's little "clique". Perfectly content... before her social class gets bumped from poor to more. Kristin is rich and needs more, more, and more. How long does it take before Kristin cracks?

**Cam Fisher's House**

**Sunday August 25**

**3:15 PM**

**Josh's POV **

**** "Hey cousin." Josh smirked as he saw his cousin Cam again for the first time in a few months. Josh hated Cam and his freaky colored eyes. He was so _good._ He never did anything exciting, or risky.

"Hey Josh." Cam muttered checking his phone for the seventh time since Josh showed up, which was only a minute ago.

"Who are you texting?" Josh asked condescendingly. He moved from the doorway into Cam's room and picked up a picture of Cam with his arm around some blond girl._ She's okay looking I guess, i hope there are hotter girls here though. "_Is this your girlfriend?" He asked his cousin, only mildly curious.

"Yeah. I'm going to go to her house soon so..." Cam glared at Josh.

"C'mon Cam i just got here and your leaving already?" Josh pretended to be hurt.

"Of course he isn't, Cam, if your going to see Claire bring Josh with you. Josh, your parents and I are going to lunch, if you guys need me to pick you up later call ok?" Ms. Fisher asked.

"Ok mom" Cam sighed. Josh rolled his eyes as he heard the parents leave. Cam never talked back; sometimes Josh wondered is Cam was just born without an internal spine.

**The Block Estate**

**Sunday August 25**

**3:30 PM**

**Cam's POV**

**** Cam hated Josh. He had forgotten how much until he was actually standing at his door with the stupid grin on his face. Josh was a huge player and the last time he was here he had stolen his girlfriend Olivia Ryan from him. And then he broke her heart of course. In a twisted way it all worked out though since Claire moved here along with Massie. Claire had been his girlfriend for three months and him and Massie were already close friends. That reminded him, "Josh, don't mess with Claire or Massie"

"Huh?" Josh asked looking up from his phone, probably texting some random girl from Hotchkiss, his old school. They were walking to Massie's house.

"Don't try to go out with any of the girls here. Especially my girlfriend." Cam glared at him. Josh just laughed.

"I live here now Cammie," Josh said tauntingly "I will date however many girls i want." Cam rolled his eyes. "Wait, who's Massie? Claire's the girlfriend right?"

"Massie is my friend and Claire lives in her guest house." He explained slowly as if Josh's brain would explode from stupidness at any second.

_Huh. Cam cares about this girl? Guess it's only fair that I break her heart... maybe that will get some emotion out of my dear cousin._

Josh smiled. "Dont worry, I'll play nice." Cam rolled his eyes.

"Well, this is the place" As Cam and Josh walked up the long driveway Josh admired the beautiful house. Hey, even he can appreciate a nice house. Josh wondered what Cam meant about Claire living in Massie's guest house but didn't care enough to ask. They were probably just like any other rich kid, spoiled and snobby. And those weren't his type since they usually only cared about clothes and talking in high pitched baby voices.

"Cam!" shouted a cute blond girl with blue eyes. There was nothing special about her really, she looked like the kind of girl who baked alot of pies.

"Hey Claire!" Cam grinned as he hugged her. Josh rolled his eyes, seemed like a lesbian relashionship to him.

"This is my cousin Josh." Josh could practically hear the disgust in Cam's voice, and smiled in spite of it.

"Hey," Josh gave her one of his famous smiles, the one that coasted him through life. Claire blushed. Cam grinded his teeth.

"Where's Massie?" Cam asked, though he didn't want Josh to meet her, he wanted to stop the flirtatious smiling between Claire and Josh.

**Massie's Bedroom**

**Sunday August 25**

**3:37 PM**

**** Massie looked out her bedroom window, and saw Cam with Claire and some other guy. _Huh, never seen him before _Massie thought. She decided to go meet them. She was still in her pajamas, so she changed into Nike basketball shorts and a white tank top. She put on some shoes and headed outside.

**OK what do you think? Honestly. This is my first fanfiction so tell me what i can do to be better, and if i should continue the story or if i just sound stupid. ill probably post another chapter tomorrow, if i have at least 1/une/nomero uno review :) THANK YOU AND GOODNIGHT**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Block Estate (driveway)**

**August 25 **

**Sunday 3:40**

**Josh POV**

**** Claire rambled on and on about her day, complaining about her little brother alot. _I think he sounds pretty cool actually._ "And he didn't even get in trouble!" Claire squealed, sounding like a litter of baby pigs. Josh rolled his eyes, Claire was the first of the many annoying Westchester girls he would soon meet.

Josh wondered what kind of girl Massie would be. He was expecting the worse, but hoped she would at least be hot, after all he'll probably have to talk to her before she fell madly in like with him; so he could carry out his plan. _Massie... hm.. cool name i guess, kind of new agey. She's probably a snob like every other private school girl. I bet she looks like all of them too. _He pictured a blond girl, much like Claire, with no ability to carry on a conversation, except about, hmm... what was that place called? Pucci? Oh, and she probably complained alot too, like Claire, who he already hates for being the most obnoxious girl in New York.

Josh turned away from his conversation with Cam and Claire, not able to take any more of Claire continuing on with her unoriginal story, while Cam nodded and laughed like an idiot. When he turned around he saw a girl at the front door of the mansion tying her shoelaces. _That must be Massie_ Josh grinned, _Ladies and Gentlemen, let the games begin!_

**The Block Estate (driveway)**

**August 25 **

**Sunday 3:42**

**Massie POV**

**** I walked out the front door, closing it quietly. She quickly glanced at the Cam and Claire when her eyes landed on the dark-haired guy. He had dark brown hair, light skin and was wearing basketball shorts and a white t-shirt. _His physique is hot looking._ Massie glanced down, _OMG we're wearing almost the exact same outfit. That's just freaking great. _Massie swore, if that guy's face was as cute as his butt, she would die of embarrassment from her outfit choice. Normally, Massie didn't really care about clothes. Sure, looking presentable made her feel good, but it wasn't usually a priority. Though ever since coming to Westchester Massie has been trying extra hard to fit in. She knew it was stupid and she should be herself and all that crap, but it would be nice to have more friends. Having Claire was great, but at school, in the classes she didn't share with Claire, she wished she had someone to hang out with when the teacher told everyone to pick a partner.

Massie was holding back tears thinking about all of that, when mystery boy turned around. Massie quickly shot to her feet pretending to tie her already tied shoelaces. No way was she going to let him see her crying. After Massie had quickly blinked the tears away she walked down the driveway towards her friends. _Stand up straight! _Massie reminded herself, _Make sure you smile! _As Massie got closer, she could clearly see the dark-haired guy. Massie felt like jumping up and yelling "WOOT" like she used to do at her old school's soccer games, when they won of course. The dark-haired guy had dark hair (obviously) and dark blue eyes.

"Hey," Massie smiled somewhat shyly.

"Hey Massie" Cam somewhat muttered.

"Massie, this is Cam's cousin Josh Hotz." Claire giggled when she said his last name.

"Hi Josh, Im Massie" Massie smiled a little embarrassed to be speaking directly to him, she didn't show it though."

"Hey Massie" Josh grinned, his eyes looking either high, or excited. Whatever it was, Massie decided, it was a good look.

**A/N This chapter is dedicated to my first reviewer hawtjuicyaddict! Your awesome, and i tried to take your suggestion at making my chapters longer, but i was just so excited to put up pictures for the book characters! That reminds me.. look at my profile for pictures of the characters! I hope you liked this chapter, sorry if it was a little boring, but the next chapter will be better.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N thank you to everybody who has taken the time to read/review my story! Please check out "Renesmee Cullen? Meet the Pretty Committee"and in response to "a" Renesmee would be six but will look 14 so she'll be in 9th grade at OCD :) Also thanks xxDazzled11xx and hawtjuicyaddict for your reviews! Also, thanks if dreams could come alive:). **

**The Block Estate (driveway)**

**August 25**

**Sunday 3:42**

**Josh's POV**

****Woah. This girl was seriously stunning. She had bright... amber eyes? _How is that possible? _Clear soft looking skin, and auburn curls. Josh used a smile that had made someone describe him as 'walking sex', on her.

"So.. did you just move here?" Massie asked him.

"Yep, i'm going to be here for a while." Josh winked at Massie, his confidence level getting higher and higher by the fact that she seemed a little flustered by the wink.

"Oh, and will you be going to Briarwood?" Massie asked, not making eye contact.

"Yeah! He just moved in a couple days ago or something, but he's going to start school tomorrow just like us! I wonder if we'll have any classes together Josh" Claire squeaked in her duck like voice. _Quack, Quack_

Josh rolled his eyes, normally he would've been excited to take another one of Cam's girlfriends (just to get him to show some emotion of course, Josh only hurt Cam for his own good) but Claire was so typical. And annoying. Massie might have been just as bad as Claire but at least she was hotter, and she was wearing casual clothes. Unlike Claire who was dressed in... what's that? _Ralph Lauren?_ Josh believed that any girl who dressed in designer clothes on a regular basis was a stuck up snob. It was one of Josh's almost, religious, beliefs.

" Well we'll see," Josh said smoothly as he turned his attention back on Massie. She smiled at him. Josh smiled back, this was going to be too easy.

**Pinkberry **

**Sunday August 25**

**3:55 PM**

**Alicia Rivera's POV**

****"Alicia? Alicia! Ali_-cia!" _yelled Alicia's cousin Nina.

"_What?!" _Alicia snapped, tearing her eyes away from some of the Briarwood soccer players a few tables away. She was there with TPC, Nina, Kristin, and Dylan, eating non-fat berry fro-yos with absolutely no toppings, as a reward for Dylan being able to fit into a size 4.

"I have news" Nina rolled her eyes at Alicia, obviously mad that Alicia made her yell her name a bunch of times like and LBR.

"How many gossip points?" Kristin asked excitedly while Dylan bounced in her seat. Alicia shot a look at them.

"How many gossip points?" Alicia asked again, with authority in her voice, ah-viously subtly telling Kristin to back off.

Nina thought for a moment. "Fifty" she said at last.

The girls gasped, except for Alicia who knew better. "Nina, unless you are carrying Justin Beiber's love child then it is _nawt _fifty gossip points."

"Oh.. well then maybe fifteen?" Nina asked weakly. Alicia rolled her eyes, she let her spanish cousin join TPC after she moved to Westchester only because her mom made her. But at least Nina agreed to let Alicia make her over. She would die of embaressment if she had to be seen with LBR Nina.

" So I just got a text saying that a really hot guy was walking with Cam Fisher today. Apparently he's starting at Briarwood tomorrow, his names Josh btw and he's already met Massie. Block." Nina rushed afraid Alicia would stop her.

"How hot?" Alicia asked, listening closer when she heard Massie's name.

"11" Nina giggled.

"Get a picture!" Alicia urged, not able to trust her cousin's sources.

"It's right here!" Nina thrust her phone at Alicia while the girls gathered around her.

"Oh"

"My"

"Gawd" The girls sighed at the dreamy Channing Tatum with hair look alike.

"Dibs!" Alicia called out, already planning her outfit for tomorrow. If there was any day to outshine Massie Block, it would be tomorrow, with Josh as her witness.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Rivera Esate**

**Monday August 26**

**6:15 AM**

**Alicia Rivera's POV**

****Alicia Rivera looked at herself in the full size mirror in her Jasmine/Aladdin styled bathroom. She had gotten her hair and makeup done this morning by her stylist, Jakkob. She was wearing a vintage red Ralph Lauren tank dress, with a black beaded waistband. She had a Ralph shrunken black blazer, freshwater black pearls, and brown flip flops with straps that wrapped around her calf. "9.7" Alicia sighed. But then she smiled, there was no way Massie Block would even reach a 9.

Alicia had met Massie and her friend Claire during the summer when they moved here. She was with cam, her ex-crush. Alicia remembered how pretty she thought Massie was, and how jealous she got when she saw Cam flirting with her. In the end Cam and Claire ended up together, but it was Massie Block's fault that Cam ditched her in the first place.

Besides, Massie was the real threat, Claire was just... there. And even though Alicia _so_ didn't like Cam anymore, she still _had _to destroy her. After all, the PC knew Alicia luh-ved Cam when he canceled his plans to hang out with Massie and Claire.

_Ping. _Alicia danced over to her computer.

**BIGREDHEAD: HEY LEESH R U READY?**

**HOLAGURRRL: DUH DYL**

**SEXYSPORTSGIRL ****_has joined the conversation_**

**HOLAGURRRL: HEY KRIS ? R U WEARING 2DAY**

**BIGREDHEAD: HEY KRISTIN**

**SEXYSPORTSGIRL: MOM APPROVED SWEATS AND TURTLENECK :(**

**BIGREDHEAD: EW**

**HOLAGURRRL: ILL BRING U SOMETHING **

**SEXYSPORTSGIRL: THANKS LEESH :)**

**HOLAGURRRL ****_has signed off_**

**__**Alicia sighed, Kristin's mom was so strict, Alicia was almost embarrassed for her. Alicia went to her closet and grabbed an outfit she had never worn, including a shirt with a letter bigger cup size than Kristin actually had. Oops :).

Alicia grabbed the clothes and put it in her back to school Louis Vuitton bag and went to her white Mercedes.

**"**Nina, Dylan then Kristin." Alicia instructed Dean her driver.

**The Block Estate**

**Monday August 26**

**6:30 AM**

**Claire's POV**

****Claire ran up the steps to her best friend Massie's house. She grinned at her Massie hand me down outfit. Designer all the way baby! She hoped Josh would be impressed. _Woah, did I just think that? _Claire was shocked. She loved Cam, _nawt _Josh. She shivered a bit before she rang the doorbell of the main house, deciding to forget about that mental conversation she had just had with herself.

"Hey Mass!" Claire exclaimed, Massie looked great! Claire glanced at Massie's outfit, even though she knew that whatever Massie wore she would look better than Claire.

"Thanks! You do too!" Massie hugged Claire. _Liar._ Claire thought.

They both went into the Range Rover and headed to school, Massie filling up the car ride with nervous chatter. Finally, they had arrived at OCD.

As they got out of the car she spotted a group of four girls talking and laughing with each other. Claire felt a pang of longing to be in the group of those beautiful girls. Wait a minute... Claire thought as Massie said goodbye to her driver Isaac.

That's Alicia! She was there when Claire had first met Cam!

"Alicia!" She called out, but they had already started walking into the building in perfect synchronization.

**"**Alicia?" Massie asked standing next to Claire smoothing out her forever 21 tribal print skirt. Claire rolled her eyes. Why would Massie shop at forever 21 of all places, when she was so rich? If Claire had half as much money as Massie she would blow it all on a new designer wardrobe.

"Let's go in" Massie declared linking arms with Claire.

Claire rolled her eyes. Massie always treated her like she had no opinions what so ever. It was so annoying.

**Octavian Country Day**

**Monday August 26**

**7:00 AM**

**Massie's POV**

****As me and Claire walked into OCD I felt a group of girls staring at us. I looked down at my outfit hoping I didn't have toothpaste on me or not. I didn't so I turned to face the girls staring at us, spinning Claire along with me, causing her to almost fall. Oops.

"Sorry" I whispered to her.

"Whatever" Claire said annoyed.

"Those girls are staring at us" I whispered to her, wondering why she was acting like that.

Massie glanced at the girls again but they were already looking at something else. Or someones. Massie and Claire followed their gaze, and saw Josh and Cam walking through the door looking ah-dorable in their Briarwood uniforms. Massie wondered what they were doing there, but didn't really care enough to tear her gaze away from the outline of Josh's chiseled chest through his white button down. Massie blushed. Ok, so she had a _little _crush on Josh, but what was embarrassing about that? He was _hot. _

"Hey Claire, hey Massie" Cam smiled at them. While Josh was finishing his conversation with the girls who were staring at them earlier.

"Hey Cam" Claire giggled. "What are you doing here?"

"Just to wish you guys luck on your first day at OCD... and to give you these." Cam pulled out two bags of gummy worms, and gave one to Claire and one to Massie. Massie was surprised that he had gotten her a present.

"Hey Massie" Josh smiled at her.

"Hey Josh" Massie smiled at him and to everyone's surprise, she hugged him. Massie knew that the only reason she had the guts to hug him, was because when Josh had walked over to her, the group of girls were glaring at her, and Massie had the strange desire to piss them off.

Josh hugged her back. _Ehmagawd_ Massie could practically feel his abs, and biceps. He smelled really good, but he didn't intoxicate her with axe like some guys.

After he pulled away Massie glanced at one of the girls in the group that was staring at her. She was gorgeous. When the gorgeous spanish looking girl saw her looking at her, she mouthed L-B-R, then smirked and walked away with her posse.

_Whatever. _Massie thought before continuing her flirt-sation with Josh.

**A/N did you like it? I tried making this chapter longer, so... review! and tell your friends :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**OCD**

**August 26 Monday**

**6:55 AM**

**JPOV**

****"I'm going to go say hi to Claire and Massie" Cam muttered to Josh.

"Cool. I'll come with you" Josh smiled hearing Massie's name, knowing it would piss Cam off.

"What's up with you two?" Cam asked him.

"What do you mean?" Josh asked innocently while looking ahead, walking into Briarwood's sister school OCD. "And what's with the uniforms?" Josh complained. "Why don't those girls have to wear them?"

"Cause OCD encouraged self expression." Cam recited the OCD handbook in a high pitched girly voice.

Josh was a little suspicious to laugh at Cam's joke. "How do you know that?" He asked.

Cam rolled his eyes. " Claire went on and on about it for a week." Josh was shocked. Was Cam Fisher actually badmouthing his chipmunk girlfriend? He was about to ask him, but then they walked into Octavian Country Day, and Josh felt the familiar feeling of girls staring at him.

He smiled at all of them, even the ones who looked like they would benefit from a shower. After all, Josh Hotz didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings.

"Hey" said a hot spanish girl. But she pronounced it hu-aaaaaaaaay. Josh smiled at her as he felt Massie's eyes on him.

"Hey," he said lazily. The spanish girl and her posse giggled. Josh smiled at each of them individually, carefully hiding his annoyance at the girls screechy giggles. He felt a weird feeling of annoyance and something else as he watched Cam give Massie and Claire a bag of candy out of the corner of his eye.

"I'm Alicia" Said the spanish girl, thrusting her boobs out at him.

"And i'm Nina" another spanish girl with even bigger boobs pushed Alicia out of her way.

_Sluts. _Josh thought. "I'm Josh"

"WE KNOOOOOOOW" The red head standing behind Nina and Alicia burped. Josh let out a heartfelt laugh as Alicia glared at her.

"Well if you ladies will excuse me" Josh chuckled walking towards Massie, feeling a fight between Alicia and the redhead about to break out.

**OCD **

**August 26 Monday**

**7:10 AM**

**APOV**

****"Dylan!" Alicia whisper yelled. "What's your problem?!"

Dylan ducked her head down as if she were ashamed, but Alicia could see the small smile she was trying to hide.

Alicia took a step closer towards Dylan and waited until she lifted her head. "Josh is mine. Got that?" Alicia gave Dylan the scariest smile she could manage.

"Um, Alicia." Kristin interrupted. Alicia had forgotten she was there. "It doesn't look like Josh is either of yours." Kristin smirked.

Alicia swirled around to see Josh flirting with Massie. Ugh. Massie. Well, one problem at a time. And first things first, who did Kristin think she was? Out of all people, who was Kristin to smirk at Alicia?

"Um Kristin? Are you a river?" Alicia asked.

"I don't know Alicia, am I?" Kristin walked away from them with more confidence than Alicia had ever seen her, with Dylan following close behind her, leaving her and Nina with their mouths dropped and humiliated.

**1st Period**

**August 26 Monday**

**7:30 AM**

**KPOV (Kristin's)**

****Kristin smiled at herself, feeling a glow she had never felt before. _Finally _she had stood up to Alicia, and it felt amazing! Kristin knew she was probably kicked out of the PC, but she didn't care. Kristin would just form a new clique, the K committee. Dylan, her closest friend, would be her first member.

Kristin felt her phone buzz. **DYLAN: ehmagawd!**

**KRISTIN: i know!**

**KRISTIN: lets form r own clique! i call alpha**

**DYLAN: uh... ok?**

****Kristin put her phone away happily, thinking about all the possibilities. Maybe she should invite the new girls Massie and Claire to the K Committee too.


	6. Chapter 6

**hey! i know it's been a while since i updated... but i'm back! So... tell me what you think! Also, thank you to everyone who reviewed and followed/favorited, it means alot. Check out my other stories by the way!**

**Bloomingdale's**

**August 26 Monday**

**3:45 P.M**

**KPOV (Kristen's)**

"Uh... what are we doing?" Dylan chewed on her bottom lip.

"Makeovers." I rolled my eyes at her. "Duh."

"For what?"

"Dylan!" I snapped turning away from the mannequin to glare at my friend. Ach-hem, beta. "If we're going to start our own clique we need to be waaay hotter than Alicia and Nina!"

"Why are we starting our own clique?" She glanced around pretending not to notice my glare.

"So we don't have to deal with _them." _I began looking around the store again.

"Too late." Dylan muttered. I pretended not to hear her.

* * *

Four hours later I was back home. I was waxed, scrubbed, and exfoliated until red. I also got my naturally blonde hair unnaturally enchanced. It had costed quite the bundle at La Per spa, but seeing my perfectly shaped eyebrows every time I looked into the mirror was totally worth it.

I ran into my room and jumped onto my bed after grabbing the OCD student directory, and pulled David Beckham onto my lap. He meowed in protest but shut up when I began scratching his head.

"M... Maaaa...Massie! Got it." I slide my finger down the name and Massie Block's parents names, along with their address and home phone number. I pushed Beckham off my lap in a hurry and grabbed my mac. It turned on instantly.

I went to Google World and typed in Massie's address. A little hut showed up. I checked the address again and realized that I typed in Na Yok instead of New York.

"Thank Gawd," I muttered while typing in Massie's real address. I didn't really want Massie or her friend Claire in the clique, but everybody else at OCD is afraid of Alicia and would never side with me. Since Massie and Claire are new, I bet they haven't even met her yet. Or me.

Oh well. They've probably heard of my little thing with Alicia. It was already all over school. I bet they think I'm really badass.

"Ehma-" I stared at my laptop. This girls house was huge! Which means shes rich... Yup. She's definetly in the K committee.

* * *

_Riiiiing Riiiiing. _I practically dived onto my just made bed, hoping Josh was calling. **UNKNOWN NUMBER **Oh my gosh! It was definetly Josh!

"Hello?" I tried to answer casually, walking around in my room to calm down my rapidly beating heart.

"Hi, Massie?" A girls voice asked. I felt my face fall in disappointment. That was stupid anyways. Josh doesn't even have my phone number.

"Uh... Yes? Who is this?" I asked.

"This is Kristen Gregory." The girl replied cockily as if her name was supposed to mean anything to me. Even though I totally did know who she was.

"Um... yes?" I said again, thinking about my first day of school. Derrick tried to get back together with me. Claire was acting weird. Cam was ignoring me. Not a good day at all.

"Would you like to be a member of my new clique?" Kristen shouted into the phone. She didn't beat around the bush at all did she?

"Your new clique?" I asked dumbly.

"Yep. You and you blonde friend."

"Claire?" I reminded her.

"Yeah her." Kristen said dismissively.

"You didn't even talk to me last year." I pointed out.

"Huh?" Kristen asked like she didn't remember. Yeah I bet you don't.

"Last year. I came to OCD at the end of the year last year... remember? You, Alicia, Nina, and Dylan were really mean..."

"Oh yeah!" Kristen shouted into the phone, just remembering the way her and her friends turned me into the biggest loser at OCD.

"Oh yeah."

"Well, I'm really sorry about that, but I'm not friends with Alicia and Nina anymore."

"Uh well..." I just really wanted to end this conversation. "I'll think about it."

"Great!" Kristen chirped.

"I have to talk to Claire first though." I warned her. Claire hated Kristen and her friends even more than me.

"mm-hmm. Ok-" I hung up before she could say anything else.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Block Estate (Guesthouse) **

**Claire's bedroom**

**August 26 Monday**

**9:15 PM**

**CPOV (Claire)**

As soon as Massie left I grabbed my computer and logged onto Facebook Massie came over to say some crap about joining something called the K committee, something Kristen started. Yuh-ah right. If Kristen wanted me to join she would have asked _me. _I bet Massie was just trying to make me sound like a loser.

As soon as I was logged in I searched **Derrick Harrington**. 32,457 results came up. I clicked on the second one that had a blob of blonde hair kicking a soccer ball as the profile picture. We had 104 mutual friends.

I clicked on his profile and was pleasantly surprised to see that he apparently doesn't have any privacy settings.

First I looked at his pictures. I looked through each one carefully, checking that he wasn't with any girls _alone _and that no girls tagged him in the pictures.

I was not amused at the number of female friends he has.

Then I looked at his wall. He didn't have many statuses, and the ones he did have were about really stupid things like soccer scores or something. Thirty minutes, and bunch of conversations that people started on his wall, I found **Derrick Harrington is now Single. **

There were four likes and 153 comments. I clicked on the 'read more' sign and saw posts like "want 2 talk about it;)" from girls like Nina. And 'what happened?' from his soccer friends.

They were pretty boring so I went back to looking at his pictures.

I knew Derrick and Massie went out, but I didn't know so many people knew about it! Will they think I'm just taking Massie's sloppy seconds- as _always- _if I asked Derrick out? Whoa-whoa whoa Claire.

I knew I was getting ahead of myself, but Derrick was just so hot! But he was always interested in Massie. When they started going out, I asked Massie to set me up with Cam, hoping she'll get it back to Derrick who would hopefully get jealous. I knew he would, since he always flirted with me. But he didn't say anything.

He didn't even say anything when me and Cam made it official.

So I just kept going out with him. Not that I don't like Cam or anything, but he's just not as appealing as Derrick. It was probably because he was so nice.

After Massie and Derrick broke up, I didn't see him as much. So I forgot about him; and really started to get into Cam; even though he's been acting so weird lately.

But then I ran into Derrick at Starbucks...

Well I'll be damned if Massie gets either of them. Or Josh.

I'm pretty sure Josh has a crush on me too.

**Claire's really creepy. haha, posted a day early! This was kind of like a half chapter so I'll be posting the second half within this week, but not tomorrow. Anyways... did'ya like it? And thanks to gravity5 for reviewing!**


End file.
